


Wreath War

by rebecca_selene



Series: Rainforest Holiday [2]
Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Pips must prove he knows what’s going on.





	Wreath War

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [Rainforest Holiday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313890); written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 1 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/SE6ykN9.jpg)

As Pips threaded the last stalk of grass and held up his wreath triumphantly, Zak made a show of judging it. “Looks good,” he admitted, kissing Pips lightly.

“I’m a quick learner.” Pips smirked. “Besides, we need a _proper_ fairy wreath.”

“You all only celebrate Christmas because of me, and we survived last year just fine with _my_ wreath.”

“Yes, but survival isn’t living.” Pips held out his wreath at arm’s length, his expression similar to the one Crysta wore whenever she coaxed another flower to grow. “ _This_ one is living.”

Zak just rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, fairy.”


End file.
